


Disarmed

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prettiness trumps rightness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna/Millicent: lies, theft, revenge_.

"Loony Lovegood"—Millicent hated that they called her that. She hated it more how people told lies to Lovegood about their theft of her belongings. 

_They shouldn't lie to someone so . . . pretty—no, not pretty_.

It was wrong for a girl to think another girl was pretty.

 _Defenceless—that's right. Someone so defenceless shouldn't ever be lied to, I mean, unless there's a reason_ , Millicent thought, watching Lovegood across the Great Hall as she questioned people about the location of her things, _but it's almost time to go home, so there's no reason to be lying to a girl like Lovegood_. "Damn."

The Edgecombe girl was in for a revenge prank if she didn't stop lying to Lovegood. She didn't stop lying. Millicent left the table and followed her out of the hall. 

She met Lovegood upon reentering it. "Oh."

"Millicent, is that mine?" she asked, grinning as she pointed at the pair of socks in her hands.

"Er, yeah."

"Thank you!" Lovegood took them while leaning up to kiss her cheek. "That was awfully thoughtful of you."

Touching her face, Millicent watched Luna traipse happily down the corridor and decided that perhaps she wasn't as defenceless as she'd thought. 

_So pretty_.


End file.
